


Heart a la Mode

by HersheyHenry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HersheyHenry/pseuds/HersheyHenry
Summary: A bunch of ShuKita ficlets! I'll add more chapters whenever the ShuKita mood strikes! The title is a Miku song!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Tail (NSFW implied)

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content ahead ^_^ It isn't explicit! Only... very, very much implied... Feel free to tell me if you think I should change the rating from mature to explicit, though!

__ Yusuke stared at Akira all the time. No matter where they were together, Yusuke couldn’t pry his eyes away from his boyfriend. Could you blame him, though? He was _gorgeous_. He could usually hide it- he was quick enough to whip his head around and act as if the blush on his face is nothing more than the temperature getting to him. In the Metaverse, though… it was a completely different story. That damned tail of his was his burden. He’d so much as look at Akira and that thing would wag. He was lucky that his boyfriend hadn’t noticed it. 

Until one day, when Akira decided to take advantage of their Mementos Alone Time. He had the lovely idea of lifting up their masks and giving him a quick peck on the cheek when he sat down next to him in a rest area. That stupid thing went crazy- Yusuke had to grab it quick before his boyfriend noticed. “Ah! Joker… you must warn me before you do those kinds of things next time!” He yelped when Akira put a hand on his cheek to turn his face towards him. He pressed their lips together- it was short and sweet and Yusuke was already drunk off the affection. His beautiful boyfriend had the _nerve_ to giggle at Yusuke’s flushed face. “How are you holding on there, my dear Fox?” Yusuke huffed, letting go of his tail and crossing his arms instead. “I am holding on perfectly fine, thank you for asking. But I do not appreciate your attempts to surprise me like that…”

“Well, if I’m honest, I think you enjoyed the gesture at least.” Akira laughed again as Yusuke put one leg on top of the other. The taller boy stared down at him with confusion before he heard a light thumping noise against the uncomfortable seat. “It gives it all away, dear.” Akira leaned to the side and pointed down at his tail. Yusuke’s head lowered in embarrassment. His tail only wagged harder.

His boyfriend grabbed his chin to bring their faces back together. That awful, evil smirk was plastered on the raven’s face. “I think it’s absolutely adorable, _Yusuke_.” Something about Akira using his real name here made him shudder. Heat began pooling in his gut.

“Fox…? What does, um… what does it mean when it does _that?_ ” Akira asked, gently brushing a gloved hand against his now stiff tail. Akira got this horribly wicked look on his face when Yusuke gasped.

He wouldn’t _ever_ hear the end of it.


	2. Hawaii (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira missed his boyfriend in the single day they were apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating for this fic! I figured it'd be better to be safe than sorry. This chapter gets a lot more... oh you know <3 I hope you enjoy!

Hawaii was great, Akira was having a good time talking with his friends- he really was- but… then Yusuke showed up. Everyone should have expected Akira to run away in the middle of the night for a rendezvous with with his beloved Fox. He texted Yusuke the second Ryuji and Ann had fallen asleep. He didn’t even wait for a reply before getting dressed and quietly rushing out of the room. Akira sighed, holding the strap of his bag in both hands and humming. Oh, how he missed his boyfriend…

Yusuke’s phone vibrated in his pocket as he stared out at the beach. He pulled it out and turned it on, jumping when he saw the 4 messages Akira had just sent him.

**_1:35 AM: Can I come stay with you tonight? <3_**

**_1:40 AM: Actually you have no choice, I’m on my way anyways._ **

There was a picture of him smiling and waving at the camera. Yusuke’s heart almost exploded.

**_1:43 AM: I missed you, baby._**

His face flushed as he looked at that picture. How did he get so cute? Was it because of their time apart? Yusuke didn’t know and he didn’t care. All that mattered was that in a few minutes the love of his life would be back in his- there was a knock on the door that snapped Yusuke back to reality. He threw his phone on his bed and ran to it, throwing it open before he and Akira both held each other tight.

Akira’s hands went to the sides of his face before he kissed every single part of it. Yusuke pulled him in while he did so, kicking the door closed before catching his boyfriend’s lips with his own. His roommates were gone, they had told him they wouldn’t be coming back to their room. It gave him perfect time to catch up on the single day of missed affection.

So that’s how they got to where they are now. Curled up with each other in the moonlight, legs tangled together and fingers intertwined. After they finally stopped kissing, they giggled breathlessly to each other. “You have no clue just _how much_ I missed this… how much I missed _you_ , Yusuke.” the artist wiggled forward enough to the point he could nuzzle their noses together. “Even a day without you with me fills me with sorrow, my love. The flight here was so lonely…”

The shorter boy’s expression was bright. Yusuke was already thinking about what colors he’d use to paint it the moment they got back to Tokyo together. “Same here… You should’ve seen the look on Mishima’s face when I told him about how badly I wished you went to Shujin so we could see each other every day. He was furious.” his laugh was music to Yusuke’s ears.

Sleeping _would_ have been the best course of action if they hadn’t been two touch-starved teenagers. Simple, loving caresses from Akira turned into wandering hands underneath shirts and gentle gasps for breath from a kiss that was several moments too long turned into gasps from harsh bites from Yusuke. Akira carded his fingers through Yusuke’s hair and pulled him away from his chest. “We should go to bed, _Fox._ It must have been a long trip for you…” he hissed, back arching and hips bucking from Yusuke’s demanding hands. He didn’t expect to get a toothy grin in return.

“We’re in Hawaii, are we not? Let us make memories we won’t _ever_ forget, _Joker.”_


	3. Attention (SFW)

“ _Yuuuuuusukeeee…~_ ”

“ _Akira,_ I am very busy right now! What do you want?”

Yusuke stares at his boyfriend, all patience melted away and replaced with an ugly anger. He had been trying to work on a piece for class that was due on Saturday, but Akira had other plans. Every few minutes he would come and pester him for his attention. The first few times Yusuke was perfectly fine with the little begging kisses he pressed to his neck and the feeling of Akira nuzzling his face into his hair. Then he started whining. Every “Yes, Akira?” was met with a cry for attention. 

“Pay attention to me…” He whimpers, lazily draping his arms around Yusuke and burying his face in his neck. The artist hated to admit it, he really did, but Akira always had a way of getting Yusuke to do whatever he wanted. He was just that adorable. So, after a minute of silence, Yusuke turned and grabbed Akira by the hips. He heard his boyfriend giggle when he pulled him into his lap. _God_ , was he always this perfect?

“Now stay here while I work, okay? I promise we’ll spend time together after I’m finished.”

Even though Akira was fully supported by Yusuke’s hand on the small of his back, his arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped up around his waist. Yusuke felt him nod with his cheek resting on his own arm, head to the side so he could watch him work. Akira would kiss along his jaw whenever he saw the opportunity, and Yusuke would take every chance he got to hug him impossibly tighter.

As soon as Yusuke finished his work for the day, Akira kept kissing at the corners of his mouth until he pressed their lips together. Yusuke grinned when they parted, “Is this better?” he asked. Akira hummed and kissed him again, taking advantage of the way Yusuke’s lips were parted. He pulled back a moment later wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“ _Much_ better.”


	4. Visit (NSFW implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke visits Akira in his hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short but i really like it!! i hope you enjoy!

As two lovers lie next to each other naked under the stars, one grabs the other’s hand and holds it tight. They’re in Akira’s hometown, hidden away from the public’s eyes. They took their time together here. It had been almost six months since Yusuke’s last visit, after all. He couldn’t bear the distance any longer, so he dropped everything and came to see the love of his life. After all, what is an artist without their inspiration? Yusuke turns his head and lifts the raven’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“I love this place. It saddens me to think I will have to leave again soon…” he whispers. To his dismay, Akira pulls his hand away to flip onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows. “Don’t go, then. Stay with me, baby.” Yusuke’s eyes light up. They’re brighter than before. “Do you mean it, my love? I don’t want to intrude on your family.” 

Akira giggled. “You know I have my own place now, silly. Plus, my parents sent me off to Tokyo. I don’t think family is a big priority for them,” his voice gets low as he leans close to his lover’s cheek. “besides, _you’re_ my family, Yusuke. I love you.” The taller boy smiles gently, placing a hand on the back of his head and bringing their lips together. Tears were welling up in those beautiful eyes of his as he spoke.

“Then I shall happily accept, my dearest Joker.”


End file.
